Martin (Fleabag)
'Martin '''is a recurring antagonist in the television series ''Fleabag, written by Phoebe Waller-Bridge. He is the alcoholic, abusive husband of Claire, Fleabag's sister, and the father of Jake, a son from a previous marriage before Claire. He was portrayed by Brett Gelman. Appearance Martin is given a disheveled look with greasy, long, unkempt hair. He stands at 6'0". Personality While Godmother is more discrete with her abuse, Martin is flat-out abusive toward Fleabag and everyone else. His personality is best described as vulgar and offensive. He constantly belittles Fleabag, despite attempting to kiss her on his wife's birthday. He is disloyal, therefore, and an alcoholic. He has described himself as a "good guy" with a "bad personality." Biography Martin is an art expert and dealer, and is married to Claire, the sister of the series' protagonist and titular character, "Fleabag". He has a son, Jake, who he has custody of from a previous marriage. He is despised by Fleabag, causing Fleabag to grimace every time she sees him or hears his name. Martin is first introduced after Fleabag steals Godmother's precious statuette. Fleabag brings it to Martin to value and surmises he is planning Claire's surprise birthday party. Out of spite, Fleabag tells Claire what Martin is planning on doing as she knows Claire hates surprises (proving how little Martin knows his wife). Martin takes the statuette from Fleabag on the grounds that he will not tell Godmother she stole it if he gets 10% of the selling price. Fleabag agrees to this. Before Claire's birthday, Martin and Fleabag go shopping for her. Fleabag tries her best to help Martin for Claire and is understandably shocked when she sees Martin give Godmother's statuette to Claire as a present instead of a pair of shoes Fleabag suggested. Fleabag confronts Martin which ends in him kissing her. At a retreat, Claire reveals to Fleabag she has been offered a promotion in Finland, which she cannot take because her "husband is her life." Fleabag tells Claire that Martin tried to kiss her on her birthday, which Claire confronts Martin about. At the "Sexhibition", Martin convinces Claire that it was instead Fleabag who kissed Martin and manipulates her further by reminding her of Fleabag's "mistake" which resulted in the death of her best friend. Two years later, Martin and Fleabag have not spoken since Claire tells Fleabag what she believes to be the truth about her birthday party until Godmother and Dad get engaged. Martin is not present from the beginning of the party as he is secretly drinking. Fleabag seems happy with Martin not in her life at that point until he returns to the table. Martin reveals that he and Claire have given up drinking in order to have a child, shocking everyone at the table. When Fleabag heads back to the table after a cigarette, she catches Martin drinking away from the table, having struck a deal with the waitress to bring him drinks privately. Drunk, he tells Fleabag that he is anticipating her to make the evening about herself, as she usually does. Martin jokingly says the two should not head back to the table together, in order to prevent suspicion arising. After Claire has a miscarriage at the dinner party, Fleabag covers for her and says it was she who had the miscarriage. Martin explains that that is the way of life, and clearly the child did not want Fleabag as a mother and makes an analogy of a fish jumping out of a bowl. Enraged, Fleabag punches Martin in the face, he hits her back, hitting Fleabag, the Priest and Needy Waitress. At a church fete, Martin and Fleabag have an argument. Fleabag sophisticatedly rebukes him until she stumbles over words and calls him a "weakie". Jake, Martin's son, begs her to get Claire to leave Martin. Martin constantly makes fun of Jake. At Godmother and Dad's wedding, Claire, Martin and Fleabag talk together. Claire explains that she is going to leave Martin. Martin tries to explain to Claire that she is not going to leave him because they work so well together, and will not leave her until the day she begs. Instantly afterwards, Claire gets on her knees and pleads for Martin to leave her. Martin backs down, and leaves the wedding. Quotes Category:Wealthy Category:In Love Category:Parents Category:Arrogant Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Addicts Category:Misogynists Category:Abusers Category:Amoral Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Deal Makers Category:Comedy Villains Category:Liars Category:Incriminators